Clash of Rivals Book 2: Anji's Darkness
by Chipmonk328
Summary: The Sequal to Anji's Chronicles..Anji and Honzo work for Orochimaru..but not all is what it seems..and Anji's father works as the head of a branch of Akatsuki! What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

Clash of Rivals Book 2: Anji's Darkness

Originally it was the second part of the first book, thus the numbering is..special for this one. Just bear with it, you'll get the hang of things.

Chapter 12 spoilers

It will show some of Anji and Honzo's life as people working for Orochimaru..thats all I'm saying for now. Its Theme song is distinctly "Getting away with Murder" by Papparoach.

Chapter 12: An Average day in the life of Shinobi of Orochimaru

Its been 1 year..Anji seems to often dwell on thinking about his past..heh..how wierd huh? Not too long ago he was with his home . He'd just realised its his birthday. He's 18 now. That makes Honzo 19.. and now just look at himself..he was serving a Shinobi just to find a purpose in life.. Honzo went up beside him," So Anji..how many did you kill?" Anji," 50 Civilains. 10 were Women, the rest were men. I left the children to you. What about You?" Honzo laughed," 80. 20 were women, 20 were men and the rest were children." Anji," Ch. Still ahead of me on the kill count. Don't worry, I'll beat you yet!"

Then a young man walked up to them. He had white hair and had rope around his waiste and wore a shirt that showed off his chest.

The young man spoke,"You guys are older than me, but I don't think its good to harm civilians..but if Lord Orochimaru wills it, I'll do it without question. There was trash among them anyways" Anji laughed," Oh hey Kimmimaro..ha, we're only what..3 years older or so? Not that big a dif to me." Honzo growled," You're too soft kid. Its a good thing Lord Orochimaru likes you or I'd kill you and be done with it." Anji laughed," You're just mad because you and him share the same Cursed Seal." Honzo frowned," You're just overconfident because you have the Heaven Cursed Seal." Anji," what of it?" Honzo," Heh..you want a fight don't you?" Kimmimaro spoke up," Guys. Lord Orochimaru wouldn't be pleased if you guys broke out into a fight right now. Besides..the enemy Shinobi will be here soon to see what we've done..that's when we spring the trap..we should prepare."

Suddenly 50 Enemy Shinobi appeared before them..each had a strange wavy symbol mark on their headband. Anji frowned," Tell me why again we are attacking a small-time Shinobi Village like this?" Kimmimaro looked at him," Because he is a threat to Lord Ororchimaru. You should be more respectful of him." Anji," I agree with Honzo. If you weren't one of Lord Orochimaru's favorites I'd kill you right now, you piss me off."

The Enemy Shinobi's leader stepped forward," How dare you attack our village! You will pay for killing our civilians! We are masters of Genjutsu..also we know Strong Fist Style Taijutsu and each of us can open up a Chakra gate, you will PAY for this!" Anji laughed," Oh, I'm so scared. I knew a 12 year old who could open up 2 chakra gates!" The Enemy," Urk-you're bluffing!" Honzo grinned," Actually he isn't. I've met her...oh thats right. She was a girl!" The enemy growled," They're mocking us men! Show them whos boss!"

Anji laughed and then teleported behind the enemy leader and beheaded him. Then he used his teleportation Jutsu to wipe out shinobi after shinobi, they were falling like flies. Honzo was using mimmickery to use the same Jutsu to wipe them out just as fast! In a matter of seconds all 50 Shinobi had fallen! Anji looked at Kimmimaro," Why didn't you help us?" Kimmimaro looked at him," You didn't need it. Besides, they were all Trash anyways." Honzo looked at him," True. Maybe you're not so bad afterall kid."

Orochimaru observed from the shadows and laughed..."You three are quite interesting..too bad only one of you will end up my vessel.."

Meanwhile, Kimmimaro sighed," Well you'll all have me out of your hair soon. This is probably going to be my last mission with you guys..Lord Orochimaru has something else for me to take care of."

Honzo laughed,"Hope he kills you brat." Anji looked at him," Ironic. I was starting to like him now."

Orochimaru appeared before them

Honzo," Oh how good to see you great Lord Orochimaru."

Anji," Kiss ass..so how long you been watching us Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru," Fufufufu now Anji, mind your tounge. Now..I've come to tell you both somthing...I have a mission for both of you. It won't be you're average mission. You could die..fu fu I bet you both can handle it..also. Neither of you will lead this mission." Anji," WHAT? What kind of mission will this be?" Orochimaru laughed," Don't worry Anji, you're a strong boy..fu fu fu.."

Orochimaru remarked,"I'm sending a young man with you..as well as his teammate. HE will lead this mission...he will inform you of your mission..fufufu" Orochimaru vanished.

A young man appeared before them," My name is Jado..apparently a bunch of prisoners have rebeled from Orochimaru. They're being lead by what you'd call-abormally strong shinobi." Honzo simply remarked,"Nothing I couldn't handle alone..hell, even Anji can handle that." Jado laughed,"If that were true, me and my teamate wouldn't be needed for this mission. Guess its time to meet my teamate..come on out Rena."

A young lady appeared before them. She had black hair that was spikey..Honzo laughed,"She looks alot like your old teamate Anji. How amusing." Anji was surprised by this as well..,"The mission is what matters anyways..Honzo." Honzo nodded,"More people to kill, what's not to like?"

Rena remarked,"According to their chakra signals, they have made camp due north." Jado remarked,"Good. Its nice to see you are still good at Chakra sensing." Anji remarked,"Something so rare, how useful." The team heads off. Its a long journy but by nightfall they reach the encampment.. Its got its share of guards. Anji and others sneak up on them..

But soon enough they are spotted by the guards! The first guard, who is slender in build, laughs,"Interesting little kids..too bad I'll, Jidomaru, have to take you all out." Suddenly the guards arms split to make 4 arms, then 2 more grow out, the man now has six arms! The guard laughs,"This'll be childsplay." Anji uses his fast movements to try quickly get to the man, so does Honzo, but the man simply blocks both their incoming attacks at once! The man laughs,"With six arms, how can you hope to beat me with four?"

Another guard comes up to Jado and Rena. He's muscular in build and rather large in proportions. He's rougly seven feet tall. He laughs,"This'll be a cakewalk." Jado is on his guard,"What do you do?" The man laughs,"Oh? You really wanna know huh?" Suddenly the eyes roll into the back of his head as the earth shakes. Giant blocks of earth are thrown at Rena and Jado, they dodge just in time to see the blocks of earth explode behind them! Rena remarks,"Jado, these are no ordinary guards! We have to be careful." Jado remarked,"I know, I know. I can tell."

Anji laughed," What a pain, and here I was thinking this might be easy."

The explosion caused alot of noise. Soon enough the Rebelling shinobi awoke. Their leaders voice was barely hearable but it was apparent he was ordering alot of them to retreat, and that he'd catch up with them later, and has half of them, about 50, stay behind with him and the two guards.

The leader appeared in front of them. "Jidomaru and Arumbo probably have this in the bag..but I'll stay and watch at least." The man removed his mask...Jado went wide eyed,"brother?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 13: Jado's Plight

The man laughed," Yes dear Jado. It is me, your brother. I'm showing myself to you to say this: It is not too late for you to consider joining us. Consider this, and if you beat my men, tell me your decision later. First though, lets see how you fair against my men."

Jado growls,"Rena, formation b26." Rena nods and remarks,"Roger." The two quickly form around their opponent and Rena performs a few hand signs and spiked vines come from her hands wrapping around the opponent. Arumbo laughs. "You'll have to do better than that." Suddenly Arumbo turns into mud and then pops back up behind Rena and punches her backward. "I can turn myself into mud and reform at anytime I please." He then causes the earth to shake and throws more explosive earth pieces at both of them. They dodge.

Honzo growls,"This guy pisses me off. Anji, let me take care of him." Anji frowned,"Alright." Honzo laughed,"Hehhehheh. This guy is a dead man." Honzo suddenly caused his skin to harden as he became to take on a dark appearance. "Dark Juggernaut." He ran forward and punched Jidomaru. Jidomaru jumped backward and without so much as a single handsign, launched water at Honzo. It didn't effect Honzo. "Impressive, but my skins toughness is near perfect in this mode idiot.", Honzo remarked. Jidomaru laughed,"Oh then try this." He used one hand to form handsigns to launch fire out of his hand, another did the same at the same time to launch wind at him. Honzo laughed,"What part of near perfect defense don't you understand." Jidomaru and Honzo met into close range. They were even in taijutsu. Kick and punch. Punch and kick, it seemed to get nowhere, until Honzo laughed,"Fool. My skin is tough." Then Honzo punched Jidomaru harder this time and Jidomaru flew backwards.

Jidomaru growled," Fine, try this." He formed a giant gust of wind and threw water into it. The blast headed for Honzo, he just barely dodged.

Jidomaru followed that up with uses one hand to throw Kunai, his second right hand to launch fire, while his first left hand launched Wind, and his second left hand launched water! Honzo dodged them all just barely. Honzo laughed,"One-trick pony." Then Honzo made his hand less hard to form red lightning in his hand. "I can't have my own attack damage myself...Seal of Annihlation!" He grabbed Jidomaru's head and it inploded! Honzo,"Hmph. Too easy."

Meanwhile Rena performed a few hand sign and a human shaped plant creature formed. Rena laughed,"Attack Arumbo!" It headed foward and swallowed him. Then the creature exploded. Rena laughed,"I used your own explosions against you fool."

Jado's brother laughed,"I will return. But I must be going." Suddenly Jado's brother vanished. Jado notices a paper left behind. He picks it up. "This says where my brother is headed..its like he WANTS us to find him..this could be a trap but lets head out guys. It would appear roughly fifteen prisoners are left for us to take care of. As well as two more guards and my brother himself. We must be careful. Lets go."

They continue on and stop at a town...its only been about an hour so its still in the middle of the night...about 1 AM. Anji uses Byakugan," There is a Chakra Shield over the Village, which is preventing my Byakugan from locating them. " Jado nods,"Honzo?" Honzo coldly grins,"I know what to do." He heads into a bar. Nobody in it but one person. He strangles the person. "Tell me where they are and you're death will be less slow." The man is terrified. "O-ok" Meanwhie outside Anji speaks to Rena. "You look like someone I knew." Rena nods,"I tend to get that alot. But nows not the time to reminace." Anji nodded,"I guess not." Meanwhile back inside. Honzo, having got his information he needed, kills the informent by grabbing the inside of the mans throat and pulling it out of his mouth. Honzo laughed,"I could've done worse."

Honzo comes back to Anji and the others. Honzo,"They're in a shack. He described it, but there are many that match its appearance. The fool didn't know anything more." A group of Samurai come outside. The Samurai seem on guard. "We won't have you disturbing our simple city." Anji nods,"I'll take care of these guys Honzo." Honzo grinned,"Be my guest." Anji runs forward and appears behind one Samurai and slashes him down. Then one by one, the 50 or so Samurai all fall to the ground with cuts throughout their bodies. Anji had moved so fast, most people wouldn't've even seen him move.

Suddenly a young girl and her father walked into town, unaware of the recent situation. Honzo laughed,"Why hello there." He threatens to kill the little girl if he isn't told where the ones they are looking for are. The man points at a building,"I-in there." Honzo laughs,"Good job." He smashes the little girls skull anyways. Anji nods,"I'll put you out of your misery." He slashes the father in half. Honzo grins,"I'll go in first." Honzo walks in and is ambushed by a bunch of Kunai. Honzo laughs as a cursed seal forms around him. He laughs and adds "Dark Juggernaut" on top of it to add to his defense..and he kills all the 15 prisoner Shinobi that were ambushing him with little effort. Honzo walks out,"Why exactally did we even need you to? Me and Anji could've handled this mission easily." Jado frowned,"the two guards and my brother won't be easy to beat." Honzo shrugs,"Well there was nothing helpful in there." They continue looking and a guy is looking out in another building that is further down. When they look athim he runs to hide and they head into this building to try and get information..all 4 of them go in. A man laughs as he places a barrior around them. Jado's brother appears before them alongside the other guard.

Jado," Arata, why did you do this?" Arata,"How could you not understand? Orochimaru experimented on me, tortured me to become stronger himself and to make me stronger. Not to mention, it was time to leave him behind to fulfil our true goal. That boy." He points at Anji. "His father is why our clan was reduced to just us two. Join me and together we can defeat that man who did this to our clan." Jado uses his kekkei Genkai. Suddenly chakra enters into his head and he gets smarter. Jado,"I- I will join you." Anji growled,"Traitor."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 14 Just another battle..for their lives!

First its revealed the prisoners that were defeated were shadow clones! Arata has one of his men place a barrior around Anji and Honzo. Anji and Honzo use cursed seal and powerup their chakra to power up and break the barrier. Arata thinks "ah hell no" honzo is getting pissed basically he uses Dark Rasengan on the wall to destroy the wall outside the building and Arata and the rest of the Sinobi are right outside the wall, the real ones! So they prepare to fight..Arata flees and Jado goes with him. Honzo and Anji make quick work of a bunch of enemies around him, but two key enemies stop them in their tracks..

Honzo laughs,"So I guess I have to fight this barrior guy." The man laughs,"I won't be that easy. I used to be from the hidden mist village you see..and I have a special Kekkei Genkai just for you...you see, its not just barriors I can do." He points at Honzo and suddenly his chakra is out of wack! Honzo,"I-I can't maniuplate my chakra properly. What the hell did you do?" The man laughs,"oh it gets better." Suddenly the man changes his form into a strange aquatic Lizard-like creature. He laughs," Now all I have to do is..Water Style: Exploding Water Colliding Wave!" Honzo is suddenly surrounded by water and in it! The man laughs,"My name is Hochiene. My element is water, as you can see. Try and kill me now, because you can't use your chakra correctly, and not just that, but you can't leave the water because my barriror is around it! Try to fight me in the water that I am at home in, and you can't leave..oh but whats that...you need air and I DONT!" Honzo curses..how is he to get out of this? He goes Cursed seal..seems the chakra of that isn't effected by the enemy jutsu. He goes into dark juggernaut mode and heads forward..but the enemy just laughs.."I own you here!" He had claws on his hands, and they BROKE THROUGH DARK JUGGERNAUT! Honzo was being slashed as his enemy swam circles around him! Honzo growled as he coughed blood in the water,"I can breath for much longer..dammit I can't beat this sorry excuse for an enemy."

Suddenly he hears a voice inside of himself laugh..."heh..heh..heh..I can lend you some of my power if you'd like." Honzo shouts,"Whose there?" "I'm you..and I'm not you..do you want my power or not?" Honzo,"Give it to me, stupid creature." "Here you go." Suddenly Honzo's charka levels rose! Then Honzo performed a few signs on a hunch and said,"Steam Style: Launch Missle!" Then he launched a bunch of steam based water at his enemy...causing the water near his enemy to boil! The man growled,"Won't this effect you too?" Honzo laughed,"You'd think it would, wouldn't it? I can't explain it myself..but It isn't. Too bad for you..heh heh heh." Then Honzo followed that up with.

Water Hardening!" Suddenly the water around his enemy began to harden! The man realized he might no survive this way, so he stopped the water from surrounding him. Honzo laughed as he ran forward quickly and grabbed the enemies head as soon as he stopped the jutsu. Honzo grabbed the mans head and used "Seal of Annihalation" and crushed it.

Meanwhile, Anji was fighting an opponent of his own! This man had duel swords and powered lightning into them! Anji ran forward with a lightning thrust of his own, but the man dodged it. The man laughed,"I can outrun you!" Anji tried to keep up, but despite Anji being quiet sure he should be faster than this man, he kept justbarely missing him. the man laughed and went behind him and slashed him with one of his blades...Anji turned around to counter and the man was behind him again! He slashed Anjis back again! Anji growled..he knew ther was a trick to this.."Byakugan!" He laughed,"..I see what this fool is doing..you think you can trick me but you had a tag on my back all along which allowed you to appear behind me everytime I got too close to you..but thats all over if I do this." He destroys the tag on his back by tearing it up. "Now what?" The enemy sighs,"Guess I have to resort to this.." Suddenly he changes form into a large dragon-like creature! "Heh, lets see you beat me now." He breathes fire at Anji..Anji quickly dodges and performs a quick-namless lightning attack at the enemy..but it doesn't even harm his skin! "HAHAHA..it'l take alot more than that to pierce my skin!" Anji was surprised,"This isn't earth based..how is his skin so tough?" The enemy laughed,"They say a true Dragon had tough skin..lets leave it at that." He breathed fire at Anji again! Anji dodged with easy and followed up with a wind cutting attack at the enemy..still nothing! Anji had to think this one..he didn't know what to do..then he got an idea...he headed straight for the enemy..the enemy laughed as he hit him "That won't work!" Anji laughed,"it will now." Suddenly it reaved that that Anji was a shadow clone! Another was behind the enemy and hit in the same spot only ont eh other side of his neck! "I found out how this works..apparently you can only stop areas you know are being attacked! If you don't know you're being attacked in an area..its not defended! So if I do like so..." he vanished as another clone hit the enemy "UGH..you little wretch!" Anji laughed,"You can be hurt!" Anji then did multiple hand signs and a gigantic bunch of lightning formed around his hand..he ran forward..the dragon laughed,"too obvious.." he breathed fire at it, but it was a shadow clone!

Another appeared behind him with the same attack! He was cut in half! Anji had won! Anji looked at Honzo.."What was that jutsu you used Honzo?" Honzo laughed,"I don't know myself, and if I did, I wouldn't tell you Anji." Anji shrugged,"fair enough." They head off downwards until they arrive at a small bunch of abandonded train cars..

Arata and Jado open up their plan of assault with an army of Shadow Clones coming from them, but the clones transform to look like the people they are fighting, Anji, Rena and Honzo! Honzo gets pissed and takes out all the look alikes just because they look like him...theres ALOT of Clones. Anji and Rena have to head on to find Arata and Jado. Not tom come between a man and his opponents clones. They see a building on the other side of the train cars and head up on the roof and getting up there, and ask where Arata is, but suddenly Jado attacks them instead! Suddenly Arata appears. Rena shouts,"I'll take him on, you take care of Jado!" Anji nods,"Alright, be careful!"

Jado laughs,"I know you're weak to Genjutsu..I will now exploit that weakness!" Suddenly all the area around Anji became dense and foggy..

Anji,"What do I do now?"

Anji looks all around,"How am I supposed to defeat this?" Jado laughs,"how indeed. This is a genjutsu, but its not like ones you've faced before." Anji grabbed his side as it began to bleed...then he gained cuts all around his body. Anji sighs,"I can't waste chakra on Baykugan, in case I might need it later..stay calm. Think this through." Anji does the hand signs and replies,"Kai Release!" Jado laughs,"This Genjutsu isn't not like one you've faced before, I told you that. It can't be simply just released." Suddenly a wierd energy came through Anji..and it realeased. Jado,"How did you do that?" Anji looked around himself,"It came from me..but it didn't feel like my own chakra..how bizzare." He shrugged it off and headed for Jado. They met in hand to hand combat, perfect blow for blow. Jado the pulled out a Katana and slashed at him with it, Anji simply dodged and met his with a blade made of lightning, however the blade wasn't cut by Anji's lightning! Jado laughed,"My blade isn't normal either, you won't be able to beat me so easily!" He kicked Anji backward. Anji quickly got back up.."This own be easy will it.."

Meanwhile Arata is using his Shadow Clone to fight Rena, and she's skilled but he's better in Taijutsu than her...seemed to be the case so far with Ninjutsu as well. Rena sighed,"Plant style, fine of the death!" Arata laughed,"Destroy." and suddenly a wierd energy destroyed Rena's plant techinque! Arata laughed,"Don't you see? Jado and I have all kinds of tricks with our Kekkei Genkai! It exists within Genjutsu..though I lack in it compared to my brother..and it also exsists within the ability called 'Destroy' which I have and my brother lacks. It beats back any Ninjutsu weaker than it, no matter what nature it is from! You can't beat me!" By this time Honzo's defated half the Clones..but the clones just keep coming! Honzo growls as he continues through them all along the train..

Meanwhile, Anji is caught in another Genjutsu! Jado laughs,"This one is stronger than my last one, and I doubt that odd occurance will happen again!" Anji is cut a few more times while under Genjutsu illusions..which somehow are harming him very badly for real! The cuts..they are all real, despite the fact that he can't see whats going on around himself well..the vision is all blurry..he stays like that for five whole minutes..cuts contining to hit him, but Anji endures..he's always had a high amount of stamina and toughness..he'd endure...then Anji uses Byakugan. He has no choice. It seems he can't see the real him even with it! However..he somehow feel within the illusion that the chakra of Jado is running low..then suddenly the illusion is starting to dispell!

Anji finds the real Jado,(whose running low on Chakra) and Jado stops the illusions and Anji hits Jado real hard but he's not defeated yet. He knocks Jado off the building and Anjis still on the building while Jados on the street. Anji's notices that Rena and Arata are fighting and shes getting her ass kicked by Arata. Anji sighs,"I'll come to help you Rena!" Anji assumes Jado to be unconcious, and rationalizes it best to help Rena out, so he prepares to do so..when he gets there, he tries to save her but jsut before he gets there, one of Arata's clones abotu to Hit Rena and Anji tries to hit him, thinking its the real Arata and just when that happens, the real Arata arrives and tries to hurt Anji, and Rena saves him and it kills her and in her dying breath, Arata says," well she desreves it" and Anji remembers Tatty and imgaines its her dying right there..

Suddenly the rage within Anji causes chakra around him to rize! He runs forward at Arata and begins to punch the crap out of him! Anji doesn't even realize that for the second time in his life..just like a few moments ago..something was differnt about himself. He didn't care..all he knew was, a girl who loked just like the girl he likes was just killed before his eyes..and he can't take it! He continues to beat apon Arata, and Arata is being outmatched! However, Jado isn't out of the battle yet! He kicks Anji backward and Anji growls and runs further forward, however suddenly a gigantic Genjutsu renders Anji to his knees! Anji stops moving. Jado coughs alot, as it took alot out himself..However Honzo has arrived! Honzo has taken out the clones..and Honzo hits Jado hard once and knocks him back! Honzo laughs,"Now its time to take it up with me fools, because those Clones weren't even a warm up!"

Next Time: Chapter 15: Another time, another day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 15: Another time, another day.

Arata laughs,"You can't beat me. Maybe if you were stronger, another time another day, but that day isn't today. Me and Jado are of a different class than you fools. And NOTHING, not you, not anyone, will stop me from killing Anji, and then going after all those resposible for the fall of our illustrious clan! Noone! I will kill anyone in my way, you hear me? Die!" He ran forward, and Honzo laughed as he dodged. However Arata replied,"Destroy!" Then Honzo was sent flying backward by an unseen attack yet again! Honzo got up and then prepared by going into Dark Juggernaut mode. He laughed,"I doubt there are many who could get past this!" He began to beat down onto Arata! Arata was getting clobered! He was getting down, but then Jado kicked Honzo back. Anji couldn't move but he replied,"Jado..this fight, give them the decency to fight it alone!" Arata remarked,"Indeed, don't interfere!" Jado sighed,"Fine." Arata gave him a death-like glare. Jado looked at his brother..something wasn't right about him..Jado couldn't see the old brother he knew and loved in him anymore..it was all but gone..mostly replaced with a man blinded by revenge. Jado was slowly begining to wonder if maybe this was a bad idea..

Honzo laughed,"Come on Arata..this isn't over." Honzo allowed himself an evil grin. He went into cursed seal mode and headed for Arata. Arata did the same! Honzo grinned,"So you have one too? This'll be fun" He ran forward and met Arata blow for blow. His Kunai clanked against Arata's then he ran behind Arata and kicked him but their feet met perfect! Honzo laughed as he allowed a bit of water to splash into Arata, Arata growled,"Toying with me are we? Fine." Arata sighed. He had to calm himself and closed his eyes. He heard Honzo come to his right, and punched Honzo backward! Then he waited..he heard Honzo next appear to his left. He punched him back again. Arata laughed,"You are but Vibrations in the wind to me." Honzo laughed,"No wonder your clan is dead, you're a bunch of pansys!" Arata snapped,"I don't care if you're my brother himself, ANYONE who insults my clan will DIE!" He ran foward recklessly and Honzo prepared "Seal of Annihlation." He grabbed Arata's skull and caused it to inplode! As blood splashed out..Jado realized something,"You guys aren't much bettter. Anji..I can tell there's still hope in you...can't you tell all this killing isn't right?" Anji looked around,"What else is there Jado?" Jado looked around,"Just think about it. I can't go back to base with you guys..I..I must go." Jado sets off to leave them behind..Anji,"I wonder what he meant.." this began to really bother Anji..

Orochimaru arrives as Honzo attempts to go after Jado and tells him "No. He's of no importance to us anymore. This mission did serve the purpose of ridding me of a problem...but it is also to test whose the most loyal among my followers..but also whom is the strongest..unforunatly..Honzo..you and Anji are equals. FUFUFU..ah, but I think it'd be better if I only had one of you around..can't keep you both. so I want you to prepare to fight each other..by tommarow I want only one of you to report to me. I don't care how or when you kill the other, just get it done. Take care both of you..Fufufufu."

Anji," I think its a trap." Honzo grinned," Who cares..I've finally been given permission to kill you..I'm going to enjoy this!"

Anji frowned," I've wanted to fight you for years..but this just doesn't feel right..alright Honzo..allow me to choose where we fight..I know just the place."

Honzo laughed," Fine. I don't care where you die!"

They both teleported near a raging Waterfall. Anji remarked," This place is called the Vally of the end. I think this place is perfect, as my greatest battle I had was here.. I won't show you any mercy Honzo..even if you beg for it."

Honzo grinned," Its you who will beg for mercy Anji..."

Next Time: Chapter 16: Honzo vs Anji


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 16: Honzo vs Anji

Honzo laughed,"I've waited a long time for this Anji..I can't wait to see you die. I'm going to enjoy this!" Anji laughed,"That's my line." Anji immediately formed Dark Chidori in his hand. Honzo grinned and formed Dark Rasengan. They collided and the energy from it sent them both flying backward from each other. Honzo immediately had his earth seal form around himself, going into cursed seal level 1, which means the markings of the seal go all along his skin, but he's otherwise the same. Anji does the same with his heaven seal.

Anji surrounds his body with lightning and then launches a water-mixed with lightning barrage at Honzo. Honzo narrowly dodges it and uses mimmickry to send a wind jutsu of simliar strength at Anji, but throws in flames with it! Anji narrowly dodges that and runs forwards to kick Honzo. Honzo has gone into Dark Juggernaut mode! Anji laughs and pushes forward, cracking it with lightning! Honzo,"So you noticed it was earth based.."

Honzo laughed and then grinned. He went back into his normal state, but with the cursed seal still around himself. Suddenly his eyes shifted into the back of his head and turned blood red. Then out of himself came a blast of Fire, a bunch of Wind cuts and a lightning blast all at once at Anji! Anji narrowly dodged and kicked Honzo in the face, pushing him backward. Then Anji formed a gigantic bunch of lightning as it took the form of a dragons head..and he launched it at Honzo! Honzo sent an equal bunch of wind at it, also in the shape of a dragon and the two attacks pushed and pushed until they canceled each other out!

Honzo laughed,"this is getting fun..oh did I mention? I can do this...I like how you just inspired me just now." Anji gulped and then said,"Byakugan!" to activate the eye he had gained from the Hyuuga before.

First Honzo jumped into the air and launched fire mixed with wind at Anji, when Anji dodged, Honzo went behind him and used the water from the ground to hit him, then he launched an Earth Strike at him...then he launched lightning in the shape of a Dragon at Anji!

Anji just managed to dodge and went wide eyed. Anji,"its-its not possible. You know all the elements?" Honzo laughed," The Hidden Darkness Village had many abilities some would call..unnatural."

Anji flinches and looks at Honzo's chakra levels with his Byakugan and sighs,"Can't make this easy can ya? Oh well, its more fun this way...time to die Honzo." Then Anji begins to form red-lightning around his hand. Honzo looks at him and says,"Only I should be able to do Seal of Annihalation." Anji replies,"Oh this isn't that..its not that strong, however it does hurt alot more than regular lightning." Then Anji launches the red lightning at Honzo, at an extremely fast speed. Honzo uses his earth abilities to cause the earth near Anji's feet to sink, however Anjis jumps, but not soon enough as Honzo appears behind Anji and kicks him forward and Honzo grins saying,"You'll have to do better than that...I'll have to go this at a different angle." Honzo charges forward, holding Anji in place with Wind and sends a lightning blast towards Anji.

Anji counters it with the same attack as a way to block and then turns to Honzo's side and punches him in the face a couple times, sending Honzo backward. Honzo goes out of Cursed Seal, and Anji frowns,"I know you Honzo, there's no way that could force you out of cursed seal. Come on, you know me better than that to be fooled by such an idea." Honzo stands up, saying "Fair enough" and grabs his medallian laughing,"I bet you don't remember this. I've been training with it in secret..I stole it from my former Sensei, Koji." He grins as his teeth become sharp, and his skin covered in scales, as he grows a tail. Anji goes into a gentle-fist style stance. Anji grins as he goes out of cursed seal,"You weren't from Konoha, so you don't know what's coming." Honzo sends one element each at Anji from different angles by teleporting, counting on him to dodge. Anji twirls in a perfect circle remarking,"Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin", which causes him to block the attacks around him with an almost-perfect defense, however the ground under him grabs him, via an earth jutsu from Honzo. Honzo laughs and forms Seal of Annihlation all along his own arm and grins,"Prepare to die Anji." Anji forms lightning all around his own body and cuts through the earth holding him in place, and narrowly dodges, and in turn Anji jumps a few steps backwards and sends an attack into the air, that mixes all three elements he has..and then

Anji laughs,"I used this once before. Its a one time only jutsu, that requires little chakra for me to use, because it uses the lightning from a storm itself. Its impossible to dodge and should kill you in one hit. This is it Honzo, you're death! What was it you said? Oh yes..it was 'I'm going to enjoy this'. Well, the shoes on the other foot and yes, I am going to enjoy it."

Honzo laughs," Anji, not yet boy." Then he uses mockery to send a wind attack of the same strength to cancel it out.

Anji pants alot and goes back into cursed seal mode. Then runs forward. Honzo looks down at the ground and nods. "Time to step up the game." Honzo appears on Anji's left, Anji attempts to strike him, but Honzo dodges and tries to hit Anji on the right, however Anji blocks that, and attempts to counter, but Honzo blocks that, and then Anji trips Honzo and attempts to use Gentle Fist against Honzo's chest, however Honzo dodges that. Honzo hits Anji in the face with his tail, causing many cuts on Anji's face. Honzo laughed,"You weren't paying attention to my tail." Anji nodded,"So I wasn't." Anji grinned and ran forward with a ball of lightning in each of his hands. Honzo forms some hand signs and sends balls of fire mixed with wind at him. Anji dodges narrowly, and then changes his attack to balls of Water and lightning mixed and is now next to Honzo and attempts to hit him.

Honzo dodges and puts lightning in his tail and attempts to hit Anji with it, Anji dodges and then laughs. "I can see it with my bykaugan..you can't use that beast form for much longer. Not only that, I can see with my Byakugan that you are getting tired." Honzo laughs,"Any fool can see that you already are tired." Anji nods,"Same old Honzo. You just don't know when to die."

Honzo going out of his monster form replies,"Same old Anji. Doesn't know when he's lost." Anji,"ENOUGH!" Anji sends lightning at Honzo, but Honzo dodges and runs forward using the wind and electricty to boost his speed and send at Anji. Anji laughs and does the exact same thing while stating,"And here I thought you were going to be the only copy-cat."

Honzo stops and jumps backward then forms Seal of Annihalation with one hand and Dark Rasengan with the other.

Anji grins and forms Dark Chidori with one hand, and a ball of pure wind in the other, it turns blue and Anji remarks,"Great Wind of the Wolves. Do you like?" Honzo grins. Anji does as well.

They run foward at each other and the attacks hit, causing a gigantic noise as the earth around them shakes. The ground is cracking under the pressure as cuts hit both of them, all over their bodies and they both fly backward from each other.

Honzo slowly gets up, seeing Anji still laying in a crater. Honzo laughs,"I told you I'd enjoy this." Then Honzo went into Cursed Seal level 2..which caused his back to gain large dragon-like wings, his face took on a more dragon like appearance and his skin became covered in scales.

Honzo laughed,"This will be exciting...hehehehahaha"

to be continued..

Special Credit to my Godbrother Mac for helping with this fight as well as coming up with attacks for Honzo this chapter.

Honzo laughed,"This will be exciting...hehehehahaha" he walked forward to hit Anji, as Anji still lay in the crator...but it was only a substitution jutsu! Anji appeared behind him and punched Honzo backward.

Anji was in cursed seal level 2 as well. It gave him wings like that of a Raven..his skin was a dark blackish color and his hair was longer. Anji laughed,"Well Honzo? You wanted to kill me so badly..here I am." Honzo laughed,"Yeah...isn't it funny how much like me you have become?" Anji frowned,"I'm nothing like you Honzo!" Honzo grinned,"oh but you are..you kill for Orochimaru, don't you? You and I are more alike than you know." Anji shouted and ran forward..Honzo dodged and put Anji's face in a head-lock around his arm. Honzo laughed,"Oh..that hit a nerve? Look Anji..we've both killed innocent people for Orochimaru..the sooner you accept you are like me the better..just killling you isn't enough..I want you to squirm..I want you to die knowing you and I are the same!" Anji kicked Honzo with the back of his foot, forcing Honzo to let him go.

Anji ran forward and punched at Honzo, who blocked it, and then Honzo attempted to counter, which Anji blocked. Then they were punching and kicking at one another, but neither one was gainined an upper hand..then Anji jumped back and formed Dark Chidori as Honzo formed Dark Rasengan..but the attacks didn't finish forming! Then suddenly both fell to the ground exhausted.

Anji,"Don't tell me-?" Honzo huffed,"Yeah...looks like we used up alot of our chakra..at least we did both attacks correctly..otherwise I would've died or you would've died without me killing you first." Anji laughed,"Yeah..but I can't moove a muscle..I think I might just die anyway...but..I really don't want to die.." Honzo,"nor do I." Suddenly a gathering of energy went into them.

First Anji stood up..then Honzo stood up. Chakra was surrounding them both..but it wasn't their own. Anji looked at himself,"What is this?" A voice laughed inside his head.

It spoke to him,"How interesting. I can communicate with you even though I'm not in your body. It would seem my chakra is inside of you." Anji used his thoughts to reply,"Who are you?" The beast laughed as it appeared to him in his thoughts..it was a gigantic bull with long, octopus tails. It went into a serious tone and replied,"I am the Hachibi. The Eight-tailed Biju, as some would call me. Here's some of my chakra. Don't dissapoint me." The beast vanished from his thoughts, as its chakra corsed through Anji's viens. Honzo grinned,"So apparently the five tails is on my side at the moment..it just made contact with me. What about you Anji?" Anji nodded,"The eight tails." Honzo frowned,"how unfair. Guess its time to fight, isn't it?" Anji nodded. They ran forward..their speed far higher than normal for them..they punched each other in the face, but instead of both flying backward, they took the hit and did the same thing to each other again.

Anji jumped backward and growled,"This will work." He shouted as more of the eight-tails chakra went into him..a single tail formed a cloak-like thing around him. Honzo shouted and more five tails chakra started to come under his control.

Honzo grinned,"I have new abilities with my tailed beast.." Suddenly steam surrounded all around both Anji and Honzo. Honzo nodded,"This will block your byakugan's vison." Anji shrugged,"Are you so sure." He activated Byakugan again..and sure enough..the sheer amount of chakra from the Five tails blocked his vision of the fight...Anji then still managed to block Honzo's attack from behind. Anji grinned,"You know good and well that Anbu are tought to be able to fight with sound alone." Anji uses heavly spin to move the steam out.

Anji laughs,"What do you say we take this fight to another level?

Next time: Chapter 17 The fights Conclusion..and the Betrayal.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 17 The fights Conclusion..and the Betrayal.

EDIT: Because Firefox is gay, I'll have to rewrite the fight at a later time. I'm too angry to do that right now. So for now, you'll just have to miss a huge chunk of the fight. Blame firefox, not me. (I hit backspace on something I typed and I lost ALL THAT I TYPED BECAUSE THE WHOLE BROWSER WENT BACK.) Basically, Anji and Honzo lost control and went into animal like states (think 4-tails Naruto). Anji lost to Honzo. It seems he died.

I'l re-write that part of the fight later..on to the next thing I wrote, as I'm willing to re-write that much right now:

Jado appears and throws a seal on Honzo. Honzo returns to a normal state. Honzo,"Do you expect me to be greatful?" Jado grins,"No. I'm here to steal supplies from Konoha and saw you. Just don't tell Orcohimaru I was here and let me go and we're even." Honzo nods,"So be it. Leave before I change my mind." Jado does so. Honzo heads back to bace. He arrives and walks in. Kimmimaro,"You should've arrivede sooner." Honzo grabs Kimmaros neck,"and you should be silent." Orochimaru,"Fuffu thats not nice..realease him at once." Honzo,"as you wish." he does so.

Orochimaru looks at Kimmiaro and then back at Honzo,"I have a mission for you. Pick up some supplies from a village for me. You will face some resistance, but its nothing you can't handle." Honzo,"Fine." He taks the scroll and leaves. Kimmimaro replies,"I thought you said that mission was suicidal." Orochimaru grins,"it is. But did you see the look in his eyes? He'll be a nuisance to me soon..and if he survives, it'll make things interesting." Kimmimaro,"So it would seem not only I was an unworthy vessel, but so was Honzo and even Anji, as he is now dead." Orochimaru grins,"not to worry. There's stil the Uchiha boy. Its time we prepared for the next Chuunin Exams. FUFUAHAHA!"

Meanwhile Anji's body floats along the river bank..a young boy with blonde hair in an Orange jumpsuit picks him up. "Whats he doing here, Dattabayo? Boy..I just got back from the land of waves and now this!"

to be continued...


End file.
